Modern turbofan engines have a modular design architecture consisting of the “cold section” and “hot section.” Air drawn in to the engine undergoes an increase in pressure through the cold section, followed by a decrease in pressure through the hot section as work is extracted from the compressed air. Typically, the air temperature increases through each stage of the engine.